Steamlands Player Pack
}} Steamlands Player Pack serves as the sequel of Steamlands, released on October 13, 2011. Like the original game, the player is trying to take down enemy tanks using weapons and upgrades. This game includes fan-designed levels. This game was made a distributable game on June 27th, 2012. ---- Controls Arrow keys - Scroll level (if enabled) Mouse on steering lever - Move tank back and forth Z and X - Move tank back and forth Levels There are 49 levels in the Steamlands Player Pack. There is no storyline in the game, although ten levels are about the player in a lab, testing out weapons. Level 1 Ending Tank guns :Main article: Tank guns Guns are the weapons in Steamlands that the player places on their tank to protect them from other hostile tanks. There are many guns in Steamlands. *'Coal toss' - The coal toss is the player's primary attack. The Coal toss chicks coal at the enemy tank. While this is done the player's own tank ceases to move and their gun stop shooting. *'Determinators' - Determinators fire quite fast. They cannot rotate and thus can only shoot in one direction, in front of them. The Determinators fire rate is lowered as it takes damage. *'Flex' - The Flex gun can aim, and shoots at medium speed. The Flex's accuracy is lowered as it takes damage. It is said to be the basic version of all guns yet to come. *'Hail-Stone' - It fires a large metal ball into the air which deals more damage than usual bullet weapons. The Hail Stone fires in an arc and is encountered on enemy tanks in groups in further levels. *'Dum Dum' - The Dum Dum fires explosive bombs than make an explosion that can damage nearby blocks. It is the size of the Woodpecker and Determinator, and has a cousin called the Big Ben which acts similar to it. *'Big Ben' - The Big Ben is the size of the Hail Stone and similar in appearance. It fires stronger bombs that deal great damage and has stronger health than the Dum Dum, the cousin of Big Ben. *'Woodpecker' - The Woodpecker is a small Gatling gun that fires multiple bullets very fast. It can aim and be very helpful. The Woodpeckers accuracy is lowered as it takes damage. *'North Star' - The North Star is a giant Gatling gun that fires bullets in rapid succession faster than the Woodpecker. It is much bigger than the Woodpecker and is a devastating weapon that can easily weaken other guns and blocks. *'Matryoshka' - The Matryoshka fires an arced bomb like the Hail-stone cannon, but the bomb will explode into damaging fragments. The Matryoshka is the smallest version of bomb firing guns. *'Mandelbrot' - The Mandelbrot fires a larger, more powerful version of the Matryoshka's bomb, with larger projectiles and fragments. The bombs are effective against other bullet weapons. *'Zeus' - Zeus is the biggest and one of the most powerful guns in the game. Zeus shoots very powerful bombs that break into fragments like the Mandelbrot. Is only shown in the last few levels. The Zeus fires slow, but its bombs are strong enough to take up half the health of other guns, and destroy smaller ones. *'Thor's Hammer' - Thor's Hammer Fires a powerful, lightning-fast shot every few seconds. It doesn't have very good accuracy though. Is very good at destroying Reflectium Armor, as shots will not bounce back. *'Valentine' - The Valentine gun makes fun of Dirk Valentine's chain cannon. It doesn't cause damage, but it can grab blocks off of enemy tanks. It can only be seen in the secret level editor (Dev Mode), and is also the only cut gun in Steamlands. *'Catherine' - Catherine fires a mine like object that spins around firing out bullets on each end. The mine moves at the speed of a bomb fired by Big Ben or Dum Dum. The bullets fired from it can also damage the player's and enemy's tank. It can only be found in the second update of Steamlands. *'Dragoon' - The Dragoon gun fires a cluster of bullets and is the size of the Flex guns. The Dragoon gun can only be found in the second update of Steamlands. *'Infestor' - The Infestor fires a shot which will move out across all blocks on the enemies tank. Infestor is the size of the hailstone, and fires cannonballs covered in venomous tar. The Infestor gun is only found in the second update of Steamlands. Secret level editor :Main article: Dev mode (Steamlands) Steamlands included a special level editor that allows you to make custom maps, levels, tanks, and more. You can even save your custom content to your computer to work on it later. To activate the level editor, you need to type in a code, which is shown below. To unlock the level editor, go to the menu screen and type the following keys: up up down down left right left right b a Now press start. A box will pop up saying you've unlocked the editor, and you are now free to edit maps and levels. On some computers the level editor will not save properly if the player clicks "save to campaign map" while editing a level. Sometimes, the levels will not save, and sometimes, the tank guns and tank advantage upgrades will not effect the gun or advantage. An update on August 5th provided an air freshener that could be clicked to activate dev mode instead of having to input the Konami code. Gallery Steamlands_slider.jpg|One of the frames of the animation seen on the front page of Nitrome.com Steamlands Player Pack New Logo.jpg|The big icon Trivia * The levels in Steamlands Player Pack are completely designed by Nitrome's fans. * Steamlands Player Pack was not included in the countdown to Nitrome's 100th game because it was considered a mass update to the current Steamlands. es:Steamlands Player Pack Category:Games Category:Strategy games Category:Action games Category:Sequels Category:Shooter games Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Level editing by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Stefan Ählin Category:Games with Nitromian contributions Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games